


［飛唐］愛慾

by kafkacafe



Category: History 3 - Fandom, 圈套 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafkacafe/pseuds/kafkacafe





	［飛唐］愛慾

*History 3 圈套，孟少飛x唐毅（注意攻受！）  
*第17集衍生，消失的車  
*我就是個取名廢（。

 

——

 

孟少飛用力抱住跌坐地上的唐毅，他把無法宣洩的悲傷都埋在他頸間，他每一聲的哽咽都傳至他的脈動，使一陣陣的鈍痛衝擊他的心臟。

 

他從沒想過要在唐毅和陳文浩拔槍相向的一刻，才告知他們是父子的真相，他更沒想過深埋在唐毅骨子裏的仇恨可以讓他不惜一切對自己生父扣下板機。

 

他安撫似的揉着唐毅彎着的背，掌心一下一下撫着他繃緊的頸項，指腹抹去他乾了又濕的淚痕。唐毅扭頭用嘴唇碰了碰他的臉頰，他便抬起他的後腦勺吻住了他，起初只是一下一下的輕柔觸碰，像是怕觸碰到他滿身斑駁的傷口，但這樣的小心翼翼反而刺激到唐毅。他忽地啃咬着他的唇，使了勁似的揉着他的腰，然後扯開他的褲頭，比剛才的失控來得更為激烈。

 

「唐毅，你冷靜一點......」

 

「我冷靜不了！」唐毅抓着他的肩吼着，指尖用力得像是要掐進他的血肉，通紅的眼眸染上了崩潰過後瘋狂的色彩。「這四年以來，我沒有一天睡得安穩，因為我一閉上眼就想起唐爺和李麗真倒在地上，想起陳文浩朝我胸口開了一槍，想起我當時只能眼睜睜看着他逃之夭夭。」

 

「而現在，我卻一直在問自己，為什麼我剛才不乾脆殺了他？我管他是我的誰，就憑他毀掉我的人生，就憑他對我開的那一槍，我就該殺了他。我就算是要用他來洩憤，這又有什麼問題？」唐毅一字一句說得青筋暴現，可是他的神情卻越來越冷靜，最後甚至神色自若地勾着嘴角，反常得讓孟少飛鎖着眉頭。

 

「他是你父親，他當時只是因為坐牢，才一直不知道你的存在。」

 

「我的父親只有一個，而他已經死了。」

 

「可是你殺了他，你只會掉進另一個深淵。」

 

「從四年前中槍的那一刻起，我就當唐毅已經死了。」唐毅的表情平靜得如同在訴說着與自己無關的事情，孟少飛記得唐國棟死後很長一段時間，唐毅都是這副模樣，對外界不聞不問，行屍走肉一般地活着。

 

孟少飛有時覺得他就像個苦行僧，把自己困在不見天日的牢籠，反復鞭策自己要報仇，讓自己不要鬆懈，讓自己不能忘記。但他怎麼可以對自己這麼殘忍呢，孟少飛握住了他的手，卻不知道該如何撫平他的傷痛。

 

「可是孟少飛，是你硬闖進來，說你喜歡我的。」唐毅抬手撫着他的臉龐，勾勒着他的下頷線，雖然他彎着唇角，但眼底卻只有一潭死水。「而我就是這樣一個人，固執、偏激，被仇恨弄得瘋魔的人。」

 

「知道嗎？先給予再奪取，是件很殘忍的事，這真的可以毀掉一個人。」唐毅笑着親上他的嘴角，親暱的低語如同平日的調情，可是孟少飛卻只看到一個渴望墜落的人抬步，一點一點地深入泥沼。「還要做嗎？」

 

孟少飛沉默地把他摟在懷裏，然後吻住了他。當擁抱也顯得這麼無力時，他又該怎樣才能把他抱得更緊一點，毫無縫隙的，讓他可以在自己懷裏得以歇息。

 

唐毅的吻粗暴得如同一個將要窒息的人在搶掠着空氣，他幾乎吻遍了他的臉，不知輕重的吸吮，有時甚至是啃咬，咬他的耳骨，咬他的喉結，而他只抱着他的腦袋，容讓他予取予求。

 

孟少飛把牛仔外套脫掉，裏面被扯破的格子襯衫也被唐毅順勢扒了下來。唐毅解開他的褲頭，握住了他還沒有反應的下身，張口就含住了他。

 

「你不用這樣......」孟少飛慌忙地推他的肩膀，卻反被他扣住後腰，逼着承受那漸漸騰升的慾望。

 

唐毅沒有含到最深，只含至一半，便滑動着舌頭撩撥那敏感的前端。他抬眼看着他，眼神帶着挑釁似的魅惑，然後他伸出舌頭舐着他勃發的性器，艷紅的舌尖沿着那突起的血管來回舔弄，不時發出淫糜的吸吮聲。

 

孟少飛心疼似的托起他的腦袋，想讓他別弄了，他卻吃力地把他全部吞了進去，使他難耐地低哼出聲。光是淺淺的吞吐已讓他快要繳械投降，他感到唐毅又狠狠地吸了一口，才把他泛着水光的硬挺吐了出來。

 

唐毅從床頭翻出潤滑劑，笑着扔到他面前，那雙適合彎着的眼睛現在卻沒有一點溫度，他調侃似的問道：「不做嗎？」

 

孟少飛把他壓在床上，用力地吻着他，拉扯着他柔軟的唇瓣，纏着他的舌尖，毫無章法的，卻很專注地吻着他。沒了信仰，沒了支柱，仇恨一直蠶食着他的自我，而最後他乾脆選擇了放逐自己。孟少飛稍微離開他的唇，然後用雙手捧着他的臉，看進他黝黑的眼底。

 

「我快要瘋了，少飛。」唐毅低垂着眼，一直偽裝的外殼像是在剝落，那無措的輕語如同一記重擊，輕易使他的猶豫分崩離析。他吻了吻他的眼皮，吻去他眼裏夾雜着近乎哀求似的愁緒，然後撫上他的下身。

 

唐毅纏得他太緊，他草草地替他擴張了，就分開他雙腿，一點一點地插了進去。唐毅摟着他的背，指尖掐進他的背部，自暴自棄的目光終於染上一點迷蒙。

 

「痛嗎？」

 

唐毅輕勾着嘴角，把他抱得更緊一點，然後咬上他的耳廓，沉聲地說：「幹死我吧。」

 

孟少飛心疼地撫上他的後腦勺，開始挺腰抽插，他體內都箍得他生疼了，可是他還是一下一下頂到他的深處。交互纏綿，又互相壓迫，尤如愛恨相倚，亦如撕心裂肺的痛楚才能讓他感到自己確切地活着。

 

他已經分不清從唐毅頰邊滑落的是生理淚水還是眼淚，他只知道他的悲傷已經滿溢而出，他顫抖的肩膀、他指間的力度、他哽咽的低喘，還有他絕望的眼神。即使身體交纏相連，他還是覺得他與自己漸行漸遠。

 

「唐毅，我在啊，你還有我啊。」

 

「你可以不要這麼用力推開我嗎？」

 

「我怕我有一天會抓不住你，我怕我會失去你。」

 

唐毅在模糊的視野裏瞥見孟少飛紅了眼眶，他從未在他身上見過半分的脆弱，現在卻在他面前都展示出來。就像無畏無懼的他此刻在他面前剖開了自己的胸口，掏出鮮血淋漓的心臟，虔誠地遞到他面前。

 

他不是讓自己別推開他，而是要自己不要那麼用力，就像不管自己推開他多少次，他都會一次又一次地找回自己似的。唐毅翻身跨坐在他腿上，扶着他勃發的性器抵至穴口，再次把他整根沒入體內，然後低頭吻住了他。

 

孟少飛扣着他的腰胯拉向自己，配合着每一下朝上的抽送，深入到讓他低聲呻吟的位置。浪潮一般的快感驀地來襲，唐毅緊繃着身體，硬挺的性器在彼此的腹肌之間磨擦，他感到孟少飛像是戳破了他一層一層的外殼，甚至把那個被他埋葬了的唐毅也挖了出來。

 

他扭着腰配合他狠勁的頂弄，愛慾就像毒藥一樣麻醉他的神經，各種的情緒從他身上的破洞一一流走，傷痛、憤怒、希冀、懦弱等一切都沒有遺落，徒留一副虛空的軀殼，任由孟少飛一次又一次地填滿自己。當他的身體、慾望和腦海全都是眼前這個人，那他是不是就可以暫時忘掉那些荒謬不堪的現實了？

 

孟少飛吻上他左胸的傷口，雙唇沿着那觸目的槍傷散落一個又一個溫柔的撫慰，彷彿擁住了那個蜷縮在角落的少年，那個缺愛、不安和脆弱，自小就失去一切的少年。

 

唐毅失神地靠在他懷裏，一邊套弄着自己的性器，一邊抬腰讓他肆意地深入自己。他顫抖着射了出來，把白濁都噴在孟少飛的腹肌上。他粗喘着氣摟住了他的脖子感受殘留的餘韻，思緒空白之際，孟少飛又撫弄他疲軟的性器，像是要延長那令人食髓知味的快感。

 

孟少飛還埋在他體內，粗長的性器填滿他高潮過後虛空得不住收縮的身體。孟少飛很快又繼續挺腰貫穿了他，不容他歇息似的使他沉淪在他給予的情慾之中，直至他抽搐似的弓着身體，被他一次又一次送上極致的頂峰。

 

唐毅最後被孟少飛扛着去了浴室洗澡，然後又拖着散架的身體被扛回床上。被情慾充分灌注的身體，使他累得連手指頭也動彈不了，可是他的思緒卻清明得可怕。

 

他感到孟少飛從後抱住了自己，他溫熱的掌心一下一下撫着他的胸口，彷彿那裏才是他的傷口，讓他疼痛，讓他難眠。他覆上他的手背，把那一直想把自己拉出深淵的手緊緊按在自己像是重新跳動起來的心臟上面。頸後驀地傳來微熱的濕意，伴隨着他隱忍的鼻息，讓他的心臟猛地揪痛起來。他翻身抱着他，蹭着他的鼻尖，然後孟少飛難過地吻着他的眼睛，他才意識到自己又流淚了。

 

一切都需要一個終結，只是他不知道他們會迎來什麼樣的結局。他怎麼就是個這樣自私的人呢，一心想要復仇，卻又捨不得放開孟少飛，明明有一天他會逼着他放開自己抓住懸崖邊緣的手，逼着他看着自己墜落，但直至此時此刻，他仍然無比依戀着他的懷抱。

 

「對不起。」

 

完

 

——

 

#相比甜蜜火辣的船戲，我其實一直鍾情這種結合強烈情緒的船戲，所以我一直很期待第17集的車，終於有人把自己想看的場景拍出來的感覺，你懂我有多期待嗎🤦 好吧，自食其力大概是寫手的宿命（。能看到兩位帶感的崩潰吻戲，我也該知足了不是麼Orz

 

#坐等結局吃糖，再開奇怪腦洞


End file.
